Found
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu has never met his mate and Lucy yearns to find the one she knows she was promised too.


**Lmao I should be working on my homework but I've been writing this all day**

**If you couldn't tell I'm having a lot of fun writing one-shots so my continuing stories have take a bit of a back seat, I hope to be able to work on them further bc I seriously have so much ****free time.**

* * *

Lucy had a hard time trusting anyone after the awful childhood her father had given her, a stranger to love or anything akin to the feeling. What she craved for was a family. One to share every moment of their day with, to be able to smile and laugh with everyone around the dinner table, to feel the warmth she had only read about in books. Ones that her mother had gifted her. Ones that Lucy would read over and over again if to just barely remember what the warmth of her mother had felt like. She grasped at the strange necklace around her, one she wore every day per her mother's request.

'It belongs to your future.' Layla said, but it was confusing as to why she would say anything so seriously about an old dragon's scale. But she trusted in her words and had been convinced since childhood there was someone out there, waiting to meet her.

A strange mark had accompanied her as well, the scar hidden on her thigh, gratefully out of sight, her father had said. It looked somewhat like a flame etched brightly into her skin, Layla brushing it off with a simple fairy tale that she was blessed by the gods of fire. Not elemental wielders, but the first of their kind, dragons. She was young when she first heard such a thing, impressed with the possible existence of the actual creatures, but another story to keep Lucy happy and not dwell on the fact that she had a blemish at all. Sweet things like this always made her miss the magic of her mother. But she knew someone was out there, doing his best to find her, an emptiness in her heart someone was eager to fill.

Natsu cackled with laughter as his fist broke through another boulder, besting Gray for the fifth time in a row.

"It's an unfair match, you have scales to protect yourself from bruising." Gray groaned, Natsu shrugging as he whistled happily.

"Know when to just take the loss, ice tits." He roared happily, dodging the burst of ice headed in his direction.

"Oi! What have I said about fighting?!" Erza clamored, the two shrinking away from each other and hiding their raised fists.

"S-Sorry, Erza..." She ushered for them to continue on their journey home, Happy perched on her massive toad of suitcases, enjoying a well-deserved nap. After a week-long quest. They had finally returned home to Magnolia, excitedly rushing toward the guild to see everyone again. Fairy Tail was always in full swing when members of their family returned home safely, endless drinking, partying, and fighting around the clock.

"Watch it, don't pull!" Natsu hissed for the millionth time, people always forgetting the unique necklace secure around him at all times.

"You're still wearing that thing?" Gajeel gruffed, shaking his hand free from its position twisted around the collar of Natsu's clothing.

"Igneel gave it to me, I don't want your shitty hands all over it." The dragon stuck his tongue at his kin, the metal beast growling in retaliation.

"I've never asked," Levy started as she motioned to calm the iron dragon down. "But isn't that a bit girly? For your tastes, anyhow."

He shrugged and pulled it back out for her to see, the petite blunette nodding, Mira joining in as well to make an observation.

"The chain is rather thin, it even has a star hanging from it." Gray snickered as Mira pointed out its more girly attributes.

"Haven't I told you before?" Natsu tilted his head curiously as they shook theirs. "It belongs to my mate."

"Eh?!"

Now, they had all been well versed in the definition of a mate since Gajeel had marked Levy, but it never occurred to them that Natsu could even have a significant other. He was just too… well, Natsu.

"You've been hiding your girlfriend this whole time?! Where is she? I can't believe you haven't introduced us to her!" Mira whined, upset how far out of a romantic loop she had been.

"I haven't even met her myself," Natsu admitted, each member more dumbfounded than the last. The investment of the story came soon solely from the group surrounding him, save for his sister who already knew of their complicated situation.

"The hell does that even make sense then?" Gray asked, folding his arms as he leaned against a nearby table. "Talk about desperate."

"It was an accident when I was younger; we were playing at a park, and I marked her while we were eatin' a snack or somethin'. Igneel gave her my scale, and I got her necklace. Bonehead didn't think to get a name, so I'm still lookin' for her."

"Juvia has never heard such a wonderful love story," The water woman sniffled, reaching for a tissue from Mirajane as she appeared at Gray's side. "Tell it again, Natsu-san,"

"We've got another job," Erza said as she interrupted the conversation, smacking the request form down on the table adjacent. "Security for a ball at the Heartfilia Mansion."

"Lucy, you look just like your mother," Spetto and the other maids geared joyfully as they finished tying the maiden into her dress. It was a vibrant white bodice with gold trimming, the skirt layered with finer golden silk in a ballgown style. She sighed as she thanked them, her hair tied up into a perfect and stiff bun, necklace wrapped secretly around it, as well as makeup done and earrings dangling delicately. Her back was quick to straighten as her father stepped inside, barely giving her a glance or a compliment before telling her the guests would be arriving soon, and her entrance was to be made as quickly as they had all gathered.

Today, she knew the day would come far too quickly, was the day her father would announce her fiancé. No one she wanted to marry, of course, didn't even matter what age he was. The only considering factor was the deals and money guaranteed by signing her away as a binding signature for partnership.

"The master would like you to do a thorough sweep of the first floor before sending you to patrol outside and at the gates. Everything must go well for the Miss' engagement." The three nodded and took their leave from the central office, Natsu pulling on his tie as he groaned.

"Do we really have to be here? I don't see why an engagement party needs security," Gray huffed as they began further onto the first floor of the Heartfilia mansion, checking out the rooms they were instructed to search before the guests had arrived.

"He was very specific about having the best guild make sure his daughter's night was successful. No harm in a little precaution, especially since we'll be getting a nice reward." Erza reasoned with him, both Natsu and Gray nodding as the three split off to finish their job indoors more quickly.

The fire dragon never did like suits, the material always too constricting and had a tendency to chafe against his scales. He scratched at his chest as he walked into what appeared to be a library, immediately absorbed in the aroma surrounding practically every inch, every book. Natsu didn't notice as he whined, eyes turning into a rich sapphire green, his body bristling with excitement, a foreign feeling filling his chest. The scent was more than intoxicating, gripped him like a collar and leash, pulling him further into the room so he could absorb everything before him. He desperately wanted to nuzzle against the books, finding a collection of old fairy tales to be the most heavily scented, ache pulling him to his knees.

"It's her…" The fluctuation of his voice, the deeper more gravely side of him making its breakthrough as his dragon scenes were slowly taking him over. Natsu was quick to shake himself of the distraction, Gray calling from the door to have him return to their side.

"Gray and I will guard the front gates while you take the garden since your vision is better than ours. Don't blow anything up, if you spot trouble call right away." He nodded, marching away from the room and diving through a window; an action Erza highly disliked.

"Now presenting, our lady, Lucy Heartfilia!" The guests in the ballroom clapped as she walked through double doors at the top of the staircase, Lucy keeping her smile plastered as she walked gracefully down the steps. Her father waited for her hand, grasping it and taking a bow along with her before she was pushed into the mixed and passed from stranger to stranger. Some, of course, she had met at other functions her father had held, or they had gone to, no one sticking out except the many men who wished to lay a hand on her. The orchestra had begun to play more melodically songs, suitors quick to ask for a dance, one after the other, no one letting the poor girl rest. After many dances and several uncomfortable, slow ones, a guest had been kind enough to offer her a beverage, though the gesture was thoroughly disliked when all he wanted to do was stare down at her over spilling dress.

"Than you very much for the drink, Sir Porla." Lucy faked her kind smile as the older gentleman cozied to her side, pulling Lucy into a much less busy corner.

"Please, call me Jose. After all, you will see soon enough when your father announces our engagement." He said without shame, smiling a sickly fake smile to the poor girl who tried her best not to blanch her disgust.

"E-Excuse me?" She coughed as a bit of water made its way down the wrong pipe.

"I'm sure he was waiting for it to be a surprise," The older man hummed as he loomed over Lucy, her back finding its way, pressed against the wall. "But I didn't want you setting your eyes on anyone else out there when you're soon to be mine."

Her body trembled as he walked away, Lucy quick to turn down an opposing hall, apart from the party and out of that confining mansion, everyone else much too occupied as Jude began a speech. She ditched her heels along the way, upsettingly rushing toward her mother's garden, heartbroken as she ran into its deeper parts, her body soon hidden under cover of many flower bushes. She fell against the cobblestone walkway, hands hiding her tears as she wept angrily into them.

"That man?! How could he!" Lucy screamed to no one but herself, grunting as she tossed the pins keeping her hair up, the old necklace falling into her palm, unable to be tossed out like the rest. Her lip quivered as she stared down at the small, white scale, her reality consuming her and ideas of a prince in her future crumbled.

"I'm sure mama would have wanted me to find you, but it's too late," She sniffled, eyes once again spilling with tears, her anger not even able to make its appearance. Her ears didn't pick up on the sound of footsteps approaching until it was too late. Lucy stifled a shriek, quick to straighten herself and wipe the water from her cheeks before even daring to look up. Her eyes met ones she had never seen before, their obsidian deep and sharp, instantly taking her breath as they stared her down. She was at a loss of words herself, curious as the man knelt down to her level, a sudden warmth flushing her cheeks.

Never before did Lucy realize how cold she was, how pale her skin was until it filled in as though she had played in the sun for days on end. Her heart beat even more quickly as she stared into her eyes, Lucy shuddering as she bloomed to life, a practical fire igniting in her stomach.

"You…" He spoke softly, Lucy's breath unknowingly held tight. His hand reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, wiping her cheek of its last fallen tear. She mewled at his touch, hands so callous compared to the feathered fingers of the richer class. The other came up and caressed her face in full, Natsu purring as he rested his forehead against hers, Lucy not minding the sudden contact at all. "It's you…"

"...Who are you?" Not that she felt she needed much of an answer, because somewhere inside her, she knew exactly who he was.

"Natsu," He said as he pulled away, looking to the necklace she held so tightly. "You took

care of my scale."

"...You're my dragon?" He grinned as her breathless words spilled from quivering lips. Lucy gasped as he pulled free the necklace hidden under his scarf. "That's-!"

"I've been waiting to return this to you. I'm sorry it took so long." Natsu fumbled with the clasp, taking it off to return to his mate.

"This was my mother's," Her tears welled again, hand clasped around the small star as she looked to him again, Lucy's body desperate for his touch. "I'm Lucy,"

"I've been looking for you," He sighed, pulling her gently against his chest, both melting in each other's arms.

"I didn't think you were real." She mumbled into his shoulder, already addicted to the warmth he spread to her skin. He chuckled into her hair, his hand rubbing circles lightly on her back. Natsu held himself back with sweet smiles and soft touches, ignoring the banging of his inner dragon begging for more. Her scent, her voice, her being, he didn't know how much he needed all that she was until this moment. They broke apart from their hold again, eyes holding their shared emotion ready to spread like an uncontrollable wildfire.

"You're so beautiful," He mumbled, caressing her cheek and falling for her bright blush.

"T-Thank you," His eyes fell to her rose-colored lips, tongue swiping his bottom lip as he swallowed thickly.

Natsu gave into the desperate voice in his head, moaning into their soft kiss. Their bond sparked quickly in their hearts, dormant flames coming to life as they gave into the kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as his fell around her waist. They pulled each other closer, flushed and desperate for more skinship. The maiden fell victim to his dominant instinct, suckling her bottom lip as he pulled away to admire her wanton expression.

"N-Natsu...!" Lucy's breath escaped her quickly as he pushed her against the grass. His lips latched to the creamy skin offered against the crook of her neck. Her moans ebbed him on, Natsu obsessed with the cute sounds streaming from her mouth. His time away from his mate kept him starved of her flavor. Lucy felt her empty self fill the more he touched her, incredibly surprised by how cold she felt before Natsu showered her with his rapid love. She whined as his lips left her again before hotly claiming her with another stomach fluttering kiss. The dragon aggressively fed his appetite, tempted to lose himself in his partner's dangerously sweet hold. Her back arched delightfully against what he wished to his bare chest as Natsu slipped his tongue past swollen lips.

"Natsu! Have you seen-!" Gray shouted as he spotted the pink haired pyro crouched awkwardly

behind a bush. He subsequently choked on his words at the two tied in pleasure, quickly poking

apart at the sound of his voice. His eyes darted to the flustered blonde as Natsu brought her against his chest, glaring at the ice bastard.

"Gray, have you found her yet?" Erza called out as she jogged towards the frozen mage who lightly nodded.

"Flame brain's the one who had her." He coughed, the red-haired warrior quirking a brow at the two sitting in the grass.

"Are you hurt, miss? Your father has requested that we return you to your party." Erza said as the two stood to their feet, Natsu refusing to let her eyes be pulled anywhere else.

"I'm sure he announced my engagement," Their hearts racked with agony at the sentence,

the dragon holding her tightly with a low growl.

"You're staying right here with me."

"What in the world are you talking about, Natsu? We have a job to do here." The redhead spoke firmly, Gray pulling her back as he cleared his throat.

"She's your mate, huh?" He asked, smirking as Natsu nodded firmly.

"E-Eh? Really?!" Erza blushed as Lucy did, Natsu sighing as his hand moved to caress her cheek.

"She's mine; there's no lettin' her go without me. I mean it, she's coming back with us."

"N-Natsu... I..." She mewled as her dragon stole another kiss, Gray quickly shielding Erza's eyes and turning himself away. The ice mage cringed at the lewd sound of their intense kiss, beyond tempted to freeze the two together.

"Lucy, my darling~, where have you gone? I'm excited to show my new soon-to-be bride off to your guests!" They heard Jose call from another end of the garden, the four still hidden in the small, secret grove. Lucy looked to the dragon, whose fierce eyes begged her not to leave, fists at his side steaming and ready to slay the bastard for even speaking her name. Her chest thudded with uncertainty to ignore her instinct to follow the call of her controlling life. The warmth of Natsu's hands lulled the sheltered girl into an unbelievable sense of security.

"I can't leave you again, Luce. Please come with me," He pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of her wrist, locking eyes with the blushing maiden as he trailed along its length with desperate pecks.

"Keep it in your pants, at least," Gray grumbled as he tore Erza away from the scene, getting ready for the escape they were sure to be planning any second.

"I'm sure I would go mad without you beside me," She mumbled hotly as his lips continued to sear teasing kisses his against her skin, sharing a lasting deep kiss before they ran off into the night.

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr / moeruhoshi if u want to keep up with me, but usually I'm just whining about random shit lmao**


End file.
